


Hyde and Seek

by Hantastic



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hyde is my bae, Jealous Bella, Jealous Hyde, Jealousy, This fandom needs more fics ok, idk where it's going, multi-chapter, this fandom needs more everything tbh, torture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hantastic/pseuds/Hantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert struggles to accept what's inside him, Bella struggles to accept her emotions and Hyde struggles to see what's right in front of him.<br/>Garson is 500% done and Ravi's just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show so much, and this fic is a little rough at the minute since I just kind of dived right in but I hope you guys like it. I ship Hyde/Bella so freakin' hard. Everyone in this show is my cute lil' bby. Also I'm sorry about the fic title, I couldn't help myself after reading the book and snorting outloud when Utterson says "If he's Mr Hyde, I'll be Mr Seek" and I guess this fic is a bit about finding yourself so, yeah haha.

The harsh light of morning glinted in a vicious strip from the ill-drawn curtains and Jekyll blinked at it. He was in an arm chair - Hyde seemed to favour the armchair – but was mercifully fully-clothed, thank god. He couldn’t remember much debauchery last night, but if it wasn’t the armchair Jekyll usually awoke feeling mortally embarrassed between someone else’s sheets.

Jekyll ransacked their mingled memories, scrubbing at his face and just taking a moment to breathe. Coming back wasn’t any more comfortable than letting go.

Although that didn’t mean he wasn’t present whenever Hyde came out to play, just as it didn’t mean Hyde wasn't present now, but even though Jekyll had lived through it too, it still took a moment of effort bring things into clarity. It was like being short-sighted staring at the world without lenses. It was particularly bad in the mornings and most particularly if Hyde had been drinking the night before. Alcohol may not affect the bastard but it sure as hell affected Jekyll.

Ah yes, he remembered now. He’d been at Hyde’s usual stomping ground and gotten in a brawl. Not _in_ the Empire mind, since Hyde didn’t think it well to upset Bella. No, it had been after that. Bella hadn’t been there, much to Hyde’s dismay. Hadn’t been feeling too great, one of her girls had said – she was taking the night off. The girl had said it snootily as well, as if it were Hyde’s fault, which confused the man since he didn’t think he’d been all that bad lately. In fact he’d been downright on his best behaviour.

That had put him in a right foul mood of course, and he’d taken it out on some street thugs who decided to pick a fight with the wrong man.

Decided to pick a fight with something that wasn’t a man at all in fact.

Robert winced as he recalled the sharp right hook that’d knocked a man’s front tooth out. Hyde’s knuckles stung on the rebound and he laughed even as the skin knitted back together, leaving tracks of blood sliding off smooth skin in its wake.

That was the one thing about Hyde Robert could be begrudgingly grateful for. The super-healing powers meant he didn’t have to pay for any of Hyde’s physical mishaps the next day.  
That is if it wasn’t for the blasted hangovers.

“Damn him,” Jekyll cursed, reaching across to the coffee table for the clear liquid resting on in a tumbler beside his research papers. He sniffed it and blanched. Not water then.

“Robert? Are you in there?”

 _“Ravi,”_ he groaned, arm shaking as he attempted to pull himself up straighter. “My dear brother, please bring me strength.”

Ravi threw the door open, eyes wide with panic. “My god Robert, is everything alright? What do you need?”

 _“Water...”_ he coughed feebly as Ravi visibly relaxed, expression morphing into one of amusement.

“You’re hungover.” He realised, shaking his head as he moved to the sink.

“Hyde’s hungover.” Jekyll corrected testily, massaging his temples as if to mentally calm his roiling stomach.

“No, Hyde drank and now you’re hungover,” Ravi laughed, the sound making Jekyll wince.

“Let’s not get into the specifics alright?” Robert gratefully accepted the water and sipped it carefully, not wanting to drink too fast and force his body to protest.

“It’s usually not this bad though,” Ravi said thoughtfully as he settled himself against the banister. “Hyde does not drink all that much, he’s usually too busy.”

“Mmm, well maybe last night he couldn’t find too much to occupy himself.”

A heavy banging from outside made itself uncomfortably welcome and Jekyll sunk deeper into the chair, uselessly trying to escape it.

“THAT GIRL DROPPED OFF MORE MACHINERY FOR THE LAB JEKYLL!” a gruff holler sounded from the door along with a persistent thunking. “COME GIVE ME A HAND W’THIS WOULD YA BOY? MY BACK AIN’T WHAT IT USED TO BE.”

Robert fixed his brother with a pitiful look, silently begging him. Rolling his eyes, Ravi clapped him on the back and made his way up the staircase. In a moment his calm muttering quietened Garson’s bellows to the odd irritated rumble and the thunking ceased.

Jekyll thought himself spared and closed his eyes, sinking into a state of calm as his headache muted down to a mild inconvenience rather than all-consuming agony.

He’d been there but a moment before Jekyll began to sense he was being watched. He’d become uncomfortably used to that sensation out of doors but the house was his sanctuary and damned be the day that he’d be watched in his own home.

Deeply irritated, he opened his eyes and sighed with relief.

“Garson,” he nodded, his lids folding down once more to hide the old man’s withering expression. He really wasn’t in the mood today. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yeah, you.”

“I gathered as much long ago thank-you, but I meant more in the general sense?”

“Ya need to accept ‘im.”

Jekyll’s eyes shot open.

“I’m _sorry_?”

“You ‘eard me boy. Hyde. I’ve realised it and now you have to. That man is a part of you just as much as you are a part of him.”

Jekyll’s eyes squinted, trying to understand where all this was coming from.

“Garson, you’ve been the one who’s told me from the start just how evil Hyde is. Pure evil you said, a monster and now you’re asking me to just _‘accept’_ him?”

 _“Hmm,”_ Came the melodious voice from somewhere in the back of his head. _“Well_ _he’s certainly changed his tune...”_

For once, Jekyll had to agree.

“You’ll never find peace unless you do.” continued Garson, fixing Robert with the stern-grandfather look he often only reserved for when it came to Maggie’s safety.

“Hyde does not know the meaning of the word peace!” Robert spat, throwing himself out of his chair, hands bawling up into his hair. “He-he is chaos incarnate, all that I despise and giving over to him feels like giving over to the devil himself. Hyde is a disease, nothing more.”

“No Robert.” Ravi’s voice travelled down from above. Jekyll groaned.

“Not you too Ravi...don’t tell me you’ve succumbed to Hyde’s charms?”

Not my own brother.

_“Don’t you mean **our** own brother...”_

Pushing the chuckling Hyde back down, Jekyll tried to focus on Ravi’s words.

“...you cannot think of him as a disease no more than you can think your eye colour or skin colour a disease; it’s like your aunt said – Hyde is a part of you and you can’t fight against him. It’s like fighting an inherent part of yourself.”

“So I just let him take over, is that it? Hmm? Is that what you want?” As he raised his voice, Jekyll’s aching head gravely protested but he’d lost the will to care.

“No but-”

“I won’t listen to this.” Robert strode across the room towards his coat. “I can take this nonsense from Garson but not from you Ravi. I can’t bare it.”

Ravi’s words stung like a betrayal. His brother had met Hyde and somehow preferred him. Everyone preferred him.

Well, everyone except one...

“Where’r you goin’?” The old man mumbled as Jekyll moved towards the staircase.

“Away from _here_.” The emphasis telling them that it wasn’t the house that purged him away but rather the company it kept.

“But Robert, we didn’t mean-” Ravi voice heightened rightfully in distress. Good. He deserved to feel guilty.

The door slammed shut and the pair were left in silence.

“Two sides of the same coin...”

“What?”

Garson nodded towards the door.

“Everyone reckons Hyde’s the one for theatrics but they’re a pair of drama queens, the both of them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm loading back to back chapters because I'm in work over the next 3 days so I'm not sure how much more of this I can get done before Christmas. But anyway, hope you guys like it so far if anyone's reading this!  
> Here's Bella painting the town red, or trying to anyway.  
> (P.S. sorry for any errors, I kinda speed wrote the first two chapters tonight but I'll try and look over them over the weekend)

Bella liked market day. The hustle and bustle of eager patrons peering curiously at the wares of local businesses. The array of colour from woven fabrics, exotic vegetables and sweet confectionary as far as the eye could see was such a pleasant change from the usual drab brown London backdrop. Bella didn’t do brown. Brown was boring. Give her a nice cherry red any day.

That was the exact shade of the coat she’d donned for this outing. Her girls in green and yellow flanking her sides. Bella smiled to herself. Each of her girls was a gem, made of proper study stuff just like her. They had to be, she supposed but all the same, it was nice to see there was some spark to London yet. Some colour to be splashed amongst the brown.

“Prime pickings today Bells, wouldn’t ya say?” chuckled Gracie as she fixed her hat down to conceal her left cheek.

“Not too low darlin’,” Bella stilled her hand. “Wouldn’t want to look suspicious.”

“What? Couple of girls out to peruse around for some nice fancy earrings?” chuckled Trish, sidling up at Bella’s flank. “What’s suspicious about that?”

Bella smiled at her girls and nodded.

“Better get crackin’ then, before all the good ones are gone.”

Trawling the crowd they wove their way through with a good eye. It took a knack. Bella had learnt the hard way how to spot a good mark and stray from bad ones. It was something you had to pick up along the way, and thankfully she’d gotten good and she’d done it fast.

You could never be greedy, forever cautious and had to always make sure to plot out your escape routes beforehand. Keep one eye on the nearest copper, the other on everywhere else.

Bella didn’t have to worry too much about the others today either. Trish and Gracie were experienced – sometimes when she had a new girl to look after, she’d have to look out that she wasn’t shifty or on edge.

“For god’s sake, don’t forget to smile, you look like you’ve witnessed a bloody murder with that dour mug.” She’d often hiss, having to pull the newbie out before there really was murder. But today she was with two of her best, so Bella’s smile was mostly genuine. The thrill of the pickpocket still got to her. A lil’ bit of risk never did no one any harm.

“How much is this then love?”

Bella grinned at the stout little man leaning over the pocketwatch stand, his well-lined pockets within easy reach. Some people were just too easy...

She sidled her way in, pretending to look at the cheese stall beside him.

It was all about the timing really. Had to wait until they were completely oblivious to the outside world. The man was now engrossed in bargaining with the stall woman, concerned about the pricing of the thing. Now was her chance...

“Oh Robert, you do say the most peculiar things – in fact, it’s one of the things I like _most_ about you.”

The stray remark’s answering laugh caught Bella’s attention. Mark momentarily forgotten, her eyes travelled towards the hat stall across the way.

There was a pretty little thing in a sky blue get-up perched on the arm of Hyde.

 _Jekyll._ Bella corrected herself. The smile-indulging, held-together man in front of her was most definitely Jekyll-like. Everything about him was positively pleasant.

Bella didn’t do pleasant.

Pleasant reminded her of brown.

And yet she couldn’t take her eyes of them. The way he seemed to hang on her every word, the simple adoration in his eyes. He stooped closer to listen to her lilting whispers and, seizing the chance the girl leant in, quickly pecking him on the cheek so both of them tinged with pink.

She laughed at his embarrassment, pulling him down so he met her for a proper kiss. Slow, tentative and tender. A kiss lovers strolling through a market might just risk, a public display of affection bold but just the right side of improper.

Bella turned from the scene, strangely affected by it all. Why should she care? What Jekyll did in his free time was none of her concern. In fact none of it should be; she didn’t want to be mixed up in all this. Bad for business, as her father would say.

 _“Got enough troubles of our own Bells,_ ” She imagined him saying. _“Best not get mixed up in it all.”_

“Get it together Bella,” she told herself firmly, turning back to her mark to find he was gone. Scanning the crowd she searched but couldn’t find him.

Without thinking she slammed her hand down on the cheese stall, furious at her own stupidity.

“ _Oi!_ Watch it love!” The stall’s owner hollered, turning a couple of heads in the crowd towards her. It was time to get out of here.

Adjusting her collar, she began to calmly make an exit but by some awful luck she caught Jekyll’s eye.

He swallowed, eyes full of words she didn’t care to hear. She turned away from him, head held high.

“What’s wrong?” asked Gracie, tracking back once she saw her friend’s reaction.

“I need a drink, that’s what’s wrong.” muttered Bella, tired and in desperate need of whiskey. There’d be no more pick pocketing today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much to everyone whose been reading this and for your lovely comments, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I've been in work the past two days and I'm in again tomorrow so I haven't had much writing time but I'm trying to get a little done a day bc I'm loving writing this so much.  
> Hyde's finally properly in this chapter. Here, have some Hella. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Bella let the background murmuring of drunkards wash over her, the familiar swing music dulling her senses. She knew every song in Willie’s repertoire inside out and it was a comfort to have that sense of stability this evening. Tonight she just wanted to get by without any fuss. No performing, no arguments. Just music, good liquor and paying customers.  
Speaking of, she eyed up the lanky pair of bastards in the corner. Sniggering and well into their fifth pints, Bella had a feeling them two were gonna give her some trouble.

_Let them._ She decided, knocking back the last of her drink.

If anyone tried anything tonight they’d have another thing coming. In her current mood, she’d gladly welcome giving any drunk bastard a solid kick to the knackers.

Gracie slid Bella another whiskey across the bar, nodding towards it.

“I don’t know what got to ya today hun, but get some more of that down ya.”

Bella shook her head.

“I’ve had enough Gracie, need to keep my wits about me running this place.”

“Suit yourself,” With a shrug, Gracie downed it herself, hissing at the burn. “But you’re gona wish you had when I tell you what I just found out.”

Bella’s hackles went up.

“What’s wrong now?”

Gracie sighed.

“It’s Serine.”

Bella’s blood went cold.

“She’s alright," Gracie hurried on. "It’s just she thinks it’ll be time soon and she don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll look out for her; we always said we’d-”

“Yeah, but she’s still nervous Bells. Wouldn’t you be?”

“Course I would!” Bella snapped. “But that don’t mean she can do anythin’ about it. She’s stuck with it but we’ll stand by her yeah?”

“Course we will Bells, I’m just sayin’ it’s a right bad business and we’ve never handled sumfin’ like this before. Maybe we should look into other options?”

Bella threw her hands up, at a loss. “What other options are there then?”

“I dunno a doctor or sumfin,”

“Did someone say... _doctor_?”

“Oh Christ, this is all we need...” Bella shooed Gracie with her hand. “Go on, off with ya, don’t need you gossipin’ an’ all.”

“My, my Bella, why the sour face? I thought you might have missed me...” The familiar purr came too close to her ear but Bella remained stock still.

“You thought wrong Hyde.”

_“Hmmm,_ no, I don’t think so, it’s not often I’m wrong... _”_ He prowled his way around her in a wide arc. Bella sniggered darkly, refusing to play into his theatrics.

_“_ You’re wrong in the ‘ed, that’s for sure.”

Hyde barked out a laugh, jumping onto the stool beside her. Resting his head on his hand at the bar, eyes sparkling with promises of mischief.

“Funnily enough,” He drummed his fingers across the lacquered wood. “Garson said something similar this morning. It’s almost as if you’re in cahoots...”

“Great minds and all that.” Bella shrugged, moving to pour herself a whiskey from across the bar. She’d take another after all.

Before she got the chance, Hyde slipped the bottle through her fingers with a wink, grabbing another glass and pouring them both one - downing his with a contented sigh.

Bella nodded at the empty glass. “You’ll have to pay for that.”

Hyde pouted.

“But why when we’re such... _good_...friends?” Each pause had him moving closer until his smirk was mere inches from her own unimpressed glare

“You’re not my friend Hyde, make no mistake. You don’t have friends.”

“Mmm, not friends then,” Hyde self-corrected. “But we sure are somethingggg...”

The sing-song voice grated on Bella.

“I’m not playing any games tonight Hyde so shut up or clear off.”

Hyde’s gleeful expression dimmed, dark brows moving down over his glinting eyes. He moved back, considering her whole countenance with a new level of scrutiny.

“You’re no fun tonight Bella, what’s bothering you?”

“You’re what’s bothering me.”

“No, I’m a nuisance but you’re well-versed in my little quirks, in fact I think you rather enjoy them. This is something else...” He paused. “Is this about today?”

“I dunno what you mean.”

“Oh Bella, charming little Miss Bella Charming, I _really_ think you do.”

Hyde lent in close and Bella fixed him with a warning look. He pointed one long finger at her.

“You were _jealous_.”

Hyde relished the brief flash of rage in Bella’s eyes before a rush of pain burst forth from his nose.

Bella was standing beside him, fist unfurling at her side as she walked out wordlessly, not even sparing him a backwards glance.

Hyde pressed two fingers to his nostrils and drew back to find them soaked in red.

_“Christ, I think it might be broken.”_ Jekyll sounded vaguely worried but the thought sent shivers racing down Hyde’s skin.

Hyde moaned, eyes rolling back into his head.

"That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever had the pleasure to experience.”

_“Need I remind you we’re in a public place! Please try to refrain from making that noise again.”_ Jekyll admonished, his sense of proprietary attempting to stifle Hyde from continuing his vocalized adoration.

Blood pouring down his face and grinning like an idiot, Hyde wished he could replay that moment forever. The snarl of rage, the righteous anger rolling off her in waves... mesmerising. What an utterly magnificent specimen Bella Charming was.

_“And you think_ **_I’ve_ ** _got it bad.”_

“I thought we agreed on you staying quiet?” Hyde quipped back; quickly becoming irritated. He was unused to Jekyll speaking in his head. Bella’s hit must have woken him up.

_“We did...at least up until Bella’s girl mentioned something about someone needing a doctor. Did you ever suppose that that might be what’s upsetting Bella rather than us?”_

Hyde blinked. It hadn’t actually. _“Oh.”_

_“’’Oh’?”_ echoed Jekyll. “That’s all you have to say?”

_“...Oops?”_

Jekyll sighed. “I give up. Wake me when you tire of tormenting Bella.”

“Well that’s not going to happen anytime soon.” Came the dark chuckle of response but Jekyll had already receded.

Hyde needed to find out what was really going on. Eyes flitting towards the curious Gracie, he supposed she was a good place to start.

_And yet..._

He yearned to see Bella again. It would be so easy to crawl up the florescent red lettering, slip into her room and sooth her worries with his touch. To reignite her anger once more and see where it led them.

Still, it nagged at him that Bella could be truly worried about something. Worries were a distraction and distractions weren’t ideal. Yes. _That's_ why he needed to sort it out. Wouldn't want Bella to be distracted. She had much more important things to focus on. Like him for example. And punching people.

He wasn't concerned or anything. It's just that the time Bella ill-spent worrying could be well-spent with him.

Ugh. Hyde supposed he’d have to be serious again. How hateful, seriousness was so dull. He could kick Jekyll awake he supposed. Jekyll might even enjoy it, boring sod that he was, but really the Empire was more Hyde’s territory. Wouldn’t do well if Jekyll was asking some polite questions and some drunken idiot decided to whack him upside the head with a pint of ale.

So with his brightest smile, Hyde waggled his fingers at Gracie. Time to get some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo here's the next part guys! I swear it sounds like Bella and Hyde are Bella's girls parents and they're all taking mummy's side in the argument haha. Our girl runs into some trouble here though.  
> (p.s. apologies if there are any mistakes, I've only ran through it for edits once because I'm tired and have work in the morning so need to sleep.)  
> Oh and my tumblr is thatfineline.tumblr.com if anyone is interested :)  
> Happy reading!

The balcony air didn’t cool Bella off as much as she’d hoped. Letting off steam on Hyde had helped but all the fight had been knocked out of her in a single blow. To tell you the truth, she was tired. It wasn’t easy single-handedly running one an underground criminal circle in London whilst keeping her own business afloat on top of that. And now she had to deal with whatever crap Hyde or Jekyll or whoever the fuck that _man_ was down there kept dragging into her life.

Mere weeks she’d known him and within those weeks two of her friends had died. Of course, it wasn’t his fault directly, but all this supernatural stuff’s a slippery slope by how Bella saw it. You notice none of it all your life and it’s nary a bother. Then one little slip and you tumble down the rabbit hole.

After Hyde miraculously recovered from the stab wound, Bella started noticing things about other people. Nothing big mind, just how some folks held themselves a certain way or others only came out after dark. Most of it probably chalked up to nothing though, so Bella didn’t pay it much thought.

And then the Reaper happened.

Hearing the whispered taboo of ‘Spring-Heeled Jack’ amongst the Empire’s gossipers still made her flinch. Obviously, Hyde hadn’t done anything wrong then either - in fact, he’d been unusually helpful...it was just too late for Bella’s girls. She didn’t blame him, that’d be stupid. She just realised it as a fact of life. Everyone was _‘too late’_ to help her girls, and that’s why they needed her looking out for them.

Street beggars, runaways, abusive pasts. Bella had been fortunate enough to grow up in a loving family but for every loving family there seemed to be five more unloving. All her girls had been dragged through the shitter kicking and screaming all their lives. To get by a few of became pickpockets of their own volition, but most were too unsure, too afraid of getting caught and carted off to the station to rot in a cell. Therefore some had turned to...other methods in order to ensure their daily bread.

She’d taken them in and trained them up. Any Bella could find she made them the same deal. She offered protection and shelter, in return she gained a third of each girl’s earnings plus the loyalist friends a girl could ever wish for.

_“A trust hard won is a trust hard lost.”_ As her old man used to say.

The thought of one of her girls going through something she couldn’t help with frustrated Bella to no end. Sabine was an example of that. So was Adelie. The list just kept on growing.

“Fuck them.” She snarled, uncertain who she was cursing. Everyone. No one. It didn’t matter anymore. Bella stormed inside and sat at the mirror, staring herself in the face.

_No one else is dyin’ on your watch._ She vowed. _No matter how many fucking idiots you have to deal with, you’re getting through this, no matter what. You’re a Charming and you’re pure iron sweetheart._

Bella smoothed her hair over, trying to look presentable once more. It was time to show ‘em all what she was made of.

The sound of scuffling about from her window made her smile.

“You come to apologise?” She drawled. “First time for everything I suppose.”

The back of her head blossomed in pain; black spots clouding her vision as Bella felt herself fall to the floor.

********************************************************************************************************************

“I ain’t tellin’ you nout.”

“Yes,” Hyde rubbed his eyes wearily. “You’ve specified that quite enough thank-you, Gracie. I’m merely wondering whether I can persuade you to tell me where I can find someone who will.”

Gracie put down the glass she was cleaning a tad forcefully, snatching up another.

“No one will. Bells doesn’t wanna speak to you and until she does we ain’t sayin’ nuffin.”

“Quite the little parrot aren’t you?” Hyde smiled thinly, drained by the whole situation.

Gracie frowned.

“You what?”

_“Nevermind,”_ Hyde spun on his heel, waving his hands about in dismissal. He was getting nowhere with _that_ one. Nothing else left but to go straight to the source. It seemed the canaries only sang if Bella permitted them to. Hyde had to admit, he was impressed with how devilishly thorough she’d been. Only after trying to catch the eye of any of her other girls only to have them haughtily turn away did he begin to realise just how tight a ship his Bella ran round here. No amount of flirtatious charm could pry away her secrets from these ragdolls.

Making his way outside, Hyde clasped the pillar at the door in his deft fingers; hoisting himself up to the ledge, climbing steadily further towards the neon lights. Resting his feet upon bottom rail held his hands up in mock surrender so they could protrude over the balcony to Bella’s room.

“Please don’t lob anything at me.” He called out, in one swift movement jumping up to his destination.

“Bella?”

Hyde frowned at the empty room. He swore she came up here.

Shuffling things about with his shoes, Hyde caught sight of a red stain seeping through the satin nightdress discarded on the floor. Curiously, he lifted it, revealing the dark patch of blood just as a high-pitched scream travelled up from downstairs.

Coat swirling behind him, Hyde leapt off the balcony, pushing his way through the crowds of panicked people barrelling out the door back into the bar to find utter chaos.

Flames flickered across hanging wine glasses, licking the ceiling as the stage curtains were set ablaze. Thick smoke clouded the room but Hyde made out a struggling pair behind the bar.

One of the lanky men who’d been sat in the corner earlier had Gracie around the throat, shouting something at her. Spitting like an angered cat, she just kept shaking her head, clawing desperately at her throat. Hyde swung across with a grunt; crashing into the man to send him spiralling to the floor. Hoisting him up by his lapels, Hyde roared.

“What did you do with her?” he seethed, eyes glowing dangerously at the quivering wreck in his hand.

Gunshots from outside drew his attention. Several of the customers ran back inside – preferring to face the flames than whatever was out there.

Three men strode in wearing gas masks – the one with a hose began pummelling water onto the fire until all that was left was blackened smoke and the distinct smell of burnt fabric.

The next moment had clouds of white gas spewing from the boxes the other men held; people gasping and falling to the floor as Hyde threw the now-unconscious man aside, more concerned with the newcomers.

By the time he reached them everyone else had fallen to the floor. The mist began to clear and Hyde made the men out more clearly. They were dressed in long coats and suits, so not just your average thugs then. The hat the middle one wore seemed familiar somehow...

“Do I know you?” Hyde asked, tilting his head to the side.

The man removed his mask.

Hannigan. Hyde groaned. He should have known this would have something to do with MIO.

“We’ve secured the girl sir!” came a shout from outside, setting Hyde on edge.

_Bella..._

“Aye, take her back to HQ, we’ll follow in the van.”

“Right you are sir!”

“Why do you need her, what has she done?” Hyde frowned, lithe like a cat as he moved in across the room; fists clenched. Bulstrode might say MIO were the guys in the white hats but if they were going to harm her Hyde wouldn’t hesitate in decapitating every single on of them with his bare hands.

Hannigran seemed unconcerned by his prowling, idly adjusting his gloves.

“This doesn’t concern you Hyde.” He didn’t look up and Hyde tried not to feel insulted.

“Oh I really think it does.” He assured them, letting his eyes flash, veins popping at his forehead.

“Step back Sir,” the man to the left took off his gas mask, training his weapon on Hyde. “Or I’ll be forced to shoot you.”

The young sniper. Hmm, seemed everyone was out tonight.

“Bullets won’t keep me down sunshine!” Hyde even added jazz hands for emphasis - just to piss them off that little bit more. Everyone was being an inconvenience today, honestly.

“Just do it,” muttered Hannigan. “I can’t be putting up with him any-”

Hyde lunged for Sackler just as he pulled the trigger. The green dart protruded from his neck as he staggered, veering towards the bar.

“Jekyll will be more manageable.” Sackler straightened his jacket, resting the gun at his side once more.

“I don’t know about that...” Jekyll growled, standing. “I assure you, gentleman, I’m just as pissed off as my counterpart.”

He fixed the pair with a glare.

“I want Bella back and I want her now. Hand her over.”

“Haven’t got her.” said Hannigan with a shrug. “Sorry.”

“I’m beginning to grow impatient...”

With a put-upon sigh, Hannigan finally looked up to meet his eye.

“We didn’t take her Jekyll. We got what we came for and it wasn’t her. If you want answers you can come with us, if not then get out of here before the amnesia gas wears off and these people wake up; we’re tired of covering your tracks whenever you’re seen at yet another crime scene so let’s not make it another one, eh.”

_They don’t have Bella..._ The information took a moment to absorb.

“Well if you don’t have Bella...” Jekyll paled. “Who _does_?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Right, so I've decided to upload an extra long chapter as a lil' Christmas present. It does need heavily editing and I'll hopefully get around to that some time later this week but for now I just decided to throw it up on here because, well, Christmas. Hope you guys enjoy it and have a wonderful festive season xxxx

_“Wakey wakey Bella Blue...”_

Eyes fluttering, Bella flinched back from the slimy hand patting her cheek. With a groan, she registered the dull throbbing in her head. She hadn’t been called that in an awful long time.

“Yes, that’s right, we were getting a little worried you wouldn’t wake up – Devon gave quite the blow.”

Bella lifted her chin towards the familiar voice as a man from behind her muttered a quiet apology. She focused on the one in front as her vision cleared.

His charcoal suit was spotless - posture relaxed, his lithe body leaned back against the wall behind, one foot perched up on its surface. He grinned at her, green eyes flashing darkly.

“Don’t you recognise me doll?” he smirked as recognition dawned.

“Hello Harry.” Bella swallowed distastefully. “Long time no see.”

“Mmm, indeed. It’s been, what? ... _Ooh_ ,” Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Eight years? Back when we were both _so_ naive. Oh to be young and foolish again.”

“I’d rather not be young and foolish with you again thanks.” Bella muttered with a sardonic smile, testing the ropes on her hands. Damn. Too tight to work out of. Harry must have done them. The chair she was tied too had been positioned in the centre of a dimly-lit room, possibly a basement. Great. Not cliché at all...

“Oh but Bella, the fun we used to have...” Harry picked himself off the wall and prowled forward – taking her chin in his hand. “Don’t you remember how happy we were? Our fathers running the business together whilst we were conducting our own sort of business in back rooms and dark corners...”

Bella didn’t answer. Harry tutted and let go.

“And then of course your father had to go and ruin everything.” He waved a hand. “But enough talk about the past. We must look to the future.”

“Slightly difficult to do that when I’m tied up in your basement.”

Harry barked out a laugh.

“What’s wrong Bells? As I recall you _liked_ being tied up.”

“Things are different now sweet pea. I make my own rules.”

“Oh yes, the prosperous underground criminal, Miss Bella Charming. Protective big sister to miscellaneous vagabonds and underdogs, slight-of-hand extraordinaire and queen of the ol’ Empire drinking house.” Sweeping his hand elaborately, he mock bowed to her.

“Here to try and steal my crown by any chance?” All the theatrics reminded her of Hyde. She rolled her eyes.

_Boy, I sure know how to pick ‘em..._

“Ah, no.” Harry snorted inelegantly. “I don’t need that old thing – I have my own little business on the go. No, no, no, no, no Bella; what I need from you is something else that you stole.”

He arched a brow.

“A pretty little thing called Serine.”

Bella schooled her features into something neutral, stifling the flash of fear she felt grow cold in her chest.

But Harry’s keen eyes missed nothing.

“Ah, so you do know of whom I speak, that’s good!” He clapped his hands together like a child delighted with a new game. “Now I all need for you to tell me is where on earth you housed her?”

Bella’s laugh chimed like shattered glass – a twinkly thing full of mirth.

“Do you really think I’d do that Rat out one of my girls?” Bella sniggered. “You must be stupider than you look Harry.”

Harry’s smile only grew.

“I thought as much. Reckoned you might need some persuasion.” Harry nodded to the thug from behind her who lifted a crowbar.

“Do your worst.” Bella smirked at the thug, steeling herself for the inevitable.

“Oh no, it’s not him you have to worry about.” As the thug moved towards the door, Harry stepped further into the light, cracking his knuckles as he did so. “I’m afraid I’ve been keeping some secrets from you Bells – the type poor old Papa passed down to me.”

Harry rested his hands on her chair, leaning in close as his eyes flashed crimson.

“I’ve got a couple of tricks up my sleeve I haven’t had the pleasure of introducing you to yet. Time to kick this little reunion off with a bang.”

Alarm curled around Bella, choking her lung so she could barely breathe. Just her luck...she’d turned into catnip for the supernatural.

“Last chance Bells,” he purred, stroking her face fondly.

“Get on with it then.” She said with an impatient snap of her teeth.

Harry sighed, sounding disappointed.

“As you wish.”

*****************************************************************************************

“Ah, Doctor Jekyll, how lovely of you to stop-”

“Get on with it Bulstrode, I don’t have all day.” Jeykll flounced into the chair opposite Bulstrode’s desk, rapping his fingers on the expensive wood irritably. Hyde had been knocked clean out by the bullet but that didn’t mean Jekyll was any less aggravated. Both were fiercely protective of those they cared about, and although Bella didn’t seem to care much for Jekyll, she’d saved his life and for that he owed her a great debt.

“Charming manners,” Bulstrode smoothed his suit over. “And here I was thinking you were the polite one.”

Jekyll growled and thankfully, Bulstrode took the hint. With a nod to Hannigan a file was placed into his outstretched hand. Unfolding his reading glasses, Bulstrode began.

“Miss Charming has been obtained by a rising criminal organisation which is currently nameless, but we’ve identified its leader. Harry Yewling, son of Jack Yewling who we captured eight years ago with no small thanks to Charming’s father.”

As he spoke, Bulstrode pulled out a photograph, spinning it towards Hyde. It depicted two men in suits standing close to each other.

“Bella’s father was Mr Yewling’s business partner in the criminal underground. Eight years ago there was a series of gruesome murders.”

Bulstrode removed a newspaper article and handed it to Jekyll.

“’ _Mysterious bone breaker claims another victim’?”_ Jekyll frowned at the headline, the pieces of the puzzle beginning to fit together. “He’s a monster?”

_“Was_ a monster.” Bulstrode corrected. “Thankfully when Bella’s father found out he turned on Yewling to help us capture him. Yewling rotted here in a cell for three years before being gunned down on attempted escape.”

“His son was shipped off to boarding school but we’ve been keeping a close eye on him. Recently he’s been off the grid but we have reason to believe that last night it was his men who took Bella.”

Jekyll’s stomach lurched. Hyde spiked awake and Robert tried not to physically jolt at the sensation.

“He wants revenge.” Jekyll realised as Hyde began pacing his cage, muttering curses in the back of Jekyll’s head.

“Perhaps, but we don’t believe that was his main motive. In fact, revenge was probably just a bonus – we have reason to think that Yewling has an unborn child.”

Swallowing, Bulstrode’s meaning dawned with a sick dread.

“You mean...Bella?”

Jekyll felt a chill as Hyde suddenly went silent.

“God no,” Bulstrode laughed. “The two of them haven’t clapped eyes on each other in years.”

Hyde began moving once more, as if nothing had happened and Jekyll sighed in relief. He’d have a right shitstorm on his hands if Bella was pregnant.

“It’s one of her girls, Serine Fells.” Bulstrode pressed on. If he’d noticed Jekyll’s reaction he didn’t comment on it. “There was an incident at a brothel several months back. Somehow Yewling found out about it and now he wants the child.”

“I’m guessing this is no ordinary child?” hazarded Jekyll. “And that Yewling hasn’t just had some kind of paternal epiphany?”

“Quite right. Have you ever encountered a Troubadour, Doctor Jekyll?”

Jekyll shook his head as Brannigan piped up.

“Troubadours are sort of like the sirens of the land,” he explained. “They can bend their voice at will to cause different sensations over other’s bodies. For example, they could make their audience feel intense emotions like joy or sorrow.”

“Or if they so wish they can use their voice to break every bone in ya body.” muttered Hannigan under his breath as Brannigan shot him a sharp look; probably quite irritated that the man had stolen his thunder.

“Mr Yewling senior passed this ability down to his son and we have reason to believe the unborn child may have similar assets.”

“That’s why you needed Serine. For the child.”

“So Yewling couldn’t obtain the child, yes.”

“What about Bella?”

Bulstrode hummed thoughtfully.

“We need to take out Yewling now that he’s officially a threat. I’m sending Sackler there...if you wish, you can go with him to form a retrieval team and rescue Miss Charming but I won’t spare any more resources on this. Our priority is the girl and her child. It would be inconvenient to lose Miss Charming but she’s not of import to the mission itself.”

_“Inconvenient?”_ Hyde growled. _“Inconvenient he says, and they think **I’m** the monster.”_

Jekyll glanced at Sackler, who was usually quiet unless he was saying something poetic and vaguely creepy. Unsurprisingly, he voiced no objection.

“Come on then,” he nodded at him, keen to be getting off. “Let’s go.”

Hyde was itchy under the skin, ready to slash and claw at anything in his way and Jekyll was going to let him. He might even get a couple of punches in himself.

Bulstrode held up a finger. “Actually, I was hoping to talk about-”

Jekyll whirred around, splaying his hands across the desk with a hard slam.

“As soon as they find out you have the girl, Bella will be useless to them and she will _die_. I’m not sitting around here drinking tea having a catch up whilst she’s out there having every bone in her body snapped in two. So me and your boy leave _now_ or you give me the address and I go myself, am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Bulstrode said tightly, shuffling his papers to mask his discomfort.

********************************************************************************************

“Nice house,” remarked Sackler as he and Jekyll reached the edge of the forest. It seemed Yewling had taken Bella to his estate – the base of his headquarters. The mansion was large and grand but Jekyll had no taste for it. It demonstrated how cocky Yewling must be, to hide in such plain sight. The fact it was so isolated meant he didn’t even feel the need to run.

_“More fool him...”_ Hyde sneered, cracking his knuckles.

“More fool us...” replied Jekyll aloud. This was the King’s castle and committing regicide on his own turf was no small task. They needed to proceed with caution.

“How much monocane do you have?” he asked without turning around.

“Enough to take you down five times over.” Sackler said it as a fact rather than a threat so Jekyll let it slide.

“Good. Is this retrieval or kill mission for Yewling?”

“Bulstrode prefers retrieval.”

“And yourself?”

Sackler’s silence served as answer enough.

“Noted. Yewling will probably be near Bella. You do not open fire unless she’s in the clear, do you understand?”

“All due respect but I don’t take my orders from you, sir.”

“Sackler...” Jekyll finally turned. “Let me make something abundantly clear to you. Hyde is in my head and the idea of any harm coming to Bella is stirring him up into a wee bit of a frenzy.” Jekyll tapped the side of his head. “Trust me; I can feel him bounding about in there, just waiting to be let loose.”

Jekyll fixed the boy with a look.

“Can you imagine what he would do if she died and you were partially responsible? No? Well, let me tell you. He would not stop until all those held accountable were ripped limb from limb and died in excruciating pain. And I’d be perfectly inclined to let him.”

“I’d shoot you down before you could touch me.” Sackler said, once again very matter-of-factly.

“But do you really want to risk it?”

Sackler considered for a moment.

“Get her out the way and I’ll try to wait for a clear shot.” He conceded. “But if none arises I’m taking it anyway.”

“Well for both our sakes, let’s just hope you get one.” Muttered Jekyll, rolling his shoulders back. “One last thing Sackler.”

“Yes sir?”

“Be a good man and punch me in the face.”

Sackler blinked.

“Sir?”

“Please,” Robert beckoned with his hands. “Indulge me. Oh, do it quite hard as well – but not the nose if you please,” He hastily added. It may have healed but the awful crack as Bella made contact still made Jekyll wince. Hyde had reset it at the bar earlier and Jekyll had nearly vomited in the back of his head.

It was another moment’s hesitation before Sackler settled his gun down on the ground, squaring off with Jekyll who offered an encouraging smile.

Sackler raised his fist with a questioning eyebrow and Jekyll nodded.

“ _That’s_ it; a nice big whack should do it.”

“Are you sure he’s not gonna...”

“Oh for heaven’s sake man, get on with-”

The uppercut jolted Jekyll’s jaw sharply – the unexpected angle causing him to bite his tongue in the process. Roaring, Jekyll felt the beginnings of the change; veins popping and the unbearable desire to sleep compelled him to just let go...

Spitting off to the side, Hyde wiped his mouth free of blood, his tongue knitting neatly back together as he regarded the boy in front of him. To give him credit, Sackler didn’t even flinch.

Licking the blood from his lips, Hyde flashed a feral grin.

“Come on then Welsh boy,” Hyde cricked his neck. “Let’s get cracking, shall we?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it's been a few days - updates may be a little slower from now on. I have uni coursework for my film studies class on Jan 11th and coursework for both my literature class and my creative writing class on the 15th so those things are gonna take priority for a little while since I haven't really started any of the essays yet but I won't abandon this work don't worry :)  
> Added a couple of warnings to the piece because there's some mild torture references here (not sure what everyone generally classes as 'mild' but since Hannibal is my favourite tv show, this chapter is what I class as 'mild') Hope you guys enjoy it and I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this :)

She was exhausted. Throat raw with screams, Bella could barely keep her head up. Every time she lolled it back across the chair she got a slap for her efforts.

“Look at me. Look at me Bella.”

She wouldn’t.

“I said _look_ at me.”

A sharp crack and her entire lower leg became agony, their roars intermingling as Harry’s voice inflicted more damage on her broken body.

Tears streamed down Bella’s face as her roars morphed into sobs. She’d been silent at first. Barely a squeak as each of her fingers had been broken one by one.

The wrist had been when she’d gone beyond flinching and into vocal displays of discomfort. After the first scream Harry seemed encouraged; wasting no time in snapping her other wrist as well.

He slowed down after that. Actually got around to some questioning. Not that it helped, Bella just told him to go fuck himself.

Everything became a bit of a blur after that.

“Sir-”

_Just keep breathing..._

“Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“But-”

_“What is it!”_

With the sound of rage came more pain. Someone was whimpering and Bella hoped to god it wasn’t her.

“There’s an intruder-”

“Deal with them.”

“Yes Sir,”

A pause.

“Why aren’t you out of my sight yet?”

“Sorry it’s just...”

“ _What?”_

“He’s, well we don’t know how to stop him...”

Harry snarled and Bella screamed along with him. In his shout he crushed another rib and she slumped back, unable to curl up into herself, no way to shield herself in her bound state.

“Where is he?”

“On the chandelier.”

“On the...” A sigh.

Bella distantly felt her head being dredged up by her hair.

“Come on darling...we’re going on a little trip.”

Pain burned everywhere at once and with one last scream she slipped into merciful unconsciousness.

********************************************************************************************************************

Humming to himself, Hyde punched another henchman in the jaw, mixing it up with a nice knee to the groin before finishing with the pièce de résistance - an elbow to the side of the head.

As the man slumped to the floor he waved cheerily to Sackler who was perched out of sight up in the rafters. It would probably piss him off; snipers were all about the discrete vibe he supposed but, no matter. Hyde was starting to have fun with this.

Across the other side of the balcony he spotted two more men. It was too far to leap across but...

Hyde eyed the chandelier.

“That’ll do nicely.”

With an elegant leap onto the marble railing, Hyde skipped across to the largest golden ring – eliciting a vigorous jingle and sway from the monstrous thing as he shimmied his way around.

Unconcerned by the cries of alarm and gunshots, Hyde continued increasing momentum. Three swings later he somersaulted through the air, gracefully landing on the other side between the gobsmacked pair.

“Hello boys,” Hyde smacked the gun out of the nearest hand. “Just thought I’d drop in.”

Dispatching them quickly, Hyde sniffed the air, searching for the telltale sign of white musk and cranberries.

Bella’s scent.

Sackler thought she was being kept on one of the lower floors but Hyde wanted to check every one, just to be certain. With a growl of frustration, he found nothing but gunpowder, floor polish and blood.

The sound of footsteps had him turning, peering below to the ground floor. Tilting his head curiously, Hyde ducked behind a pillar.

“Oh, do come out, how I tire of predictability.” Came a much put-upon voice almost immediately. The footsteps halted in the centre of the room.

With a shrug, Hyde emerged; spinning elaborately so his coat swooped. He liked doing that, he could tell it looked good because Bella rolled her eyes whenever he did it.

But she didn’t roll her eyes this time. Hyde froze at the sight of her; limp and bloodied in this man’s hands. His easy countenance vanished as he snarled at the man, ready to tear him limb from limb and snatch Bella out of his grubby grasp.

“Harry Yewling I presume...” Hyde rumbled, eyes flashing between Bella and the face of the man he was about to murder.

“Indeed,” Yewling drawled with a perplexed expression. “Although I haven’t the faintest clue who you are. I assume you and Bella are acquainted by the way you’re currently reacting.”

Hyde hummed, feeding himself images of him and Bella merrily splashing in puddles of Yewling’s blood in order to keep his wits about him. This was no time to lose his temper. He had to harness it and get Bella away so Sackler could get a clear shot.

Although now Hyde would prefer to physically shred Yewling apart with his fingernails like a cat at a scratch post. Hours of fun. He could tie him up against one of the marble pillars right here. Work his way through each layer of flesh right here in the man’s very own home. A tediously lengthy disposal to some, but Hyde reckoned he’d be able to find enjoyment out of it somehow. Jekyll would be scrubbing the blood out from under their nails for weeks.

Yes. A bullet seemed merciful in comparison.

“You could say we’re acquainted,” Hyde dodged, with one swift leap landing in front of the man with a thud – crouched and ready to pounce.

“Hmm, can’t be too well acquainted I assume,” Harry stroked a lock of Bella’s hair away from her pale cheek. “Otherwise you wouldn’t look so worried.”

He met Hyde’s eye.

“I assure you Bells here is used to a bit of rough and tumble. Emphasis on the _rough_.”

Hyde snarled as rage consumed him.

“You take your dirty little hands of her, _worm_.” His voice rumbled with warning and Hyde wished he had fangs or claws or something to make himself a little more threatening. As it was Yewling barely batted an eyelid at his darkening eye sockets and veined forehead.

“You know my voice can do two very distinct things,” Harry continued as if Hyde had said nothing. “For example it can do _this.”_

Harry screamed and Hyde registered 3 of his ribs snap with a grunt. He glared at Yewling.

“Or, it can do other things...”

A sinfully sweet tune glided from Yewling’s mouth and Hyde began to feel woozy. A tingly feeling started up, like he was floating in a glowing ball of light.

When it stopped Hyde shook his head, eager to push that feeling far, far away.

“Pleasant things. Pleasurable things.” Harry’s eyes sparkled knowingly. “Things you could only _dream_ of doing. I gave it all to Bella. The pleasure. The pain. Anything she liked. And what can you offer her by comparison?” he laughed. “Witty one liners and a bit of growling?”

Hyde chuckled darkly, straightening as he did so.

“Like you said, you don’t know anything about me Harry. For all you know I could be the big bad wolf ready to chop silly little pigs like you into tiny little pieces.”

Harry raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. No...almost _pityingly_.

“I don’t even know your name and already I can tell that your smirk and the coat and the dark tousled locks are all a front.” Yewling gestured to his own attire of a charcoal suit and silken blue scarf. “At least I dress as I am. You don’t know what you are.”

Hyde smirked.

“Of course I do...I’m a _Hyde_.”

With a roar he lunged at Yewling who dropped Bella and shrieked with all his might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P.S. haven't proof read this chapter too much bc I'm a lazy bitch so excuse any typos. Once the whole piece is finished I'm gona go through it all with a fine-toothed comb and sort it all out but for now I'm just trying to get updates done)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, got a few essays on my plate that I need to really sort out. I'm also so sorry about the news that we won't be getting a season 2 today :( Such a bloody shame, especially on that cliffhanger.  
> Hope some of this Hella cheers some of u up. Love you guys and seriously, thank you so much for all of your kind messages on tumblr and in the comments here, it's been really nice to hear that some of you will be writing your own fics as well. Just bc we don't get a season 2 doesn't mean we shouldn't keep the fics coming! xxx

Hyde felt the voice rip into his body, breaking bone after bone and repairing just as quickly as he continued to push forward, biting back the pain. He aimed for a solid knock to the jaw and howled as his wrist snapped in two. Harry evaded him easily, looking mildly amused as Hyde span howling about the marble floor – coat flourishing about him like a mad dog chasing its tail.

With another roar, Hyde focused his course towards Harry; trying to reach the man before he could utter another syllable. Harry smirked knowingly, clearing his throat with an air of self-satisfaction as he opened his mouth to scream and end the creature before him.

A gunshot from overhead had Hyde altering course mid-fall – changing trajectory towards Bella. Arms thrown forward into a dive, he curled over her in a shielding arc, careful not to press down as he hoped to god that boy could shot as well as he thought he could.

_Miss now Sackler and I’ll be the first to applaud Yewling when he drops you down from the rafters like a lead balloon..._

The death-cry stuttered; Yewling drailing off to a wet choking sound as Sackler’s bullet found its home. Chancing a glance, Hyde watched with morbid fascination as the skin around the wound began to blacken, spreading up towards his throat as Yewling tried to choke it back with hands curled tight about his throat. Mouth opening and closing like a fat guppy, Yewling was silent as skin burnt away from flesh, peeling off in heavy flakes and floating to the floor. A little bit like fish food, Hyde supposed, if he was continuing with the metaphor.

Slimey. Scaley. Unwanted flapping about in the streets. Yes, a fish suited Harry Yewling quite well, Hyde reckoned as he sat up to watch the show unfold.

Sadly though, nothing good lasted forever.

Golden silence no more, the shrieking returned with a vengeance; blasting across the mansion and Hyde hissed as he felt more bones snap. Hyde’s eyes widened as his neck began pulling to the side. Yewling pointed at him – his hand a broken claw but his voice growing in strength with every passing moment.

Alarm gripped him, blood pumping in his ears as he squeezed his head, shaking with the exertion of keeping it in place. A few broken ribs he could handle but Hyde wasn’t sure if even he could come back from something like a broken neck.

_BANG_

A black dot appeared in the centre of Yewling’s forehead and the noise stopped abruptly. Within an instant, the man fell to the floor and was silenced once more. This time Hyde hoped it was on a more permanent basis.

With a heavy slump to the floor Hyde tried to get his ragged panting under control. Coughing, he felt something creeping up his throat and abruptly a shower of blood splattered onto the floor. Grimacing at it, he spat out the rest hastily, oddly uncomfortable at the sight.

_That was close..._ Whispered Jekyll, speaking for the first time. Hyde pictured him pale and sat down somewhere, shaking in some dark corner of his mind. _Too close Hyde..._

Ignoring him, Hyde turned his attention towards Bella. She was paler even then he’d imagined Jekyll to be. The crimson splattering on her skin a stark contrast to the lifelessness her once vibrant features now held.

Hyde’s fingers twitched towards her neck, fingers curling and uncurling indecisively. He had to check. He had to know.

But checking _that_ way seemed like he already knew the answer to his question. A doctor taking the time, scribbling it down and carting her off to the morgue on a cold slab.

Bile rose in his throat.

Changing tac, Hyde lifted Bella up, cradling her in his arms. Placing his hands on her stomach, Hyde closed his eyes and focused all his attention there. Hoping he wasn’t too late.

There was movement, small but constant, right there under his hand.

She was alive.

Relief and worry, tied in equal measure warred on in his mind. Raising her gently, careful not to jostle anything, Hyde stood on steady legs.

“Can you help her?” he asked aloud. “Can you save her?”

_I can try._ Jekyll vowed. His voice had a steely thread uncommon to his usual disposition.

Grunting, Hyde nodded, making his way towards the doors. That’d have to do.

“We won’t let anything happen to you.” Hyde promised, gazing down at Bella’s limp form.

“You already did love,” he could imagine her snapping in response. “Jus’ look at me would ya! Black, blue and bleedin’ from head to toe, is that how you usually look after people?”

“Only the ones I like.” Hyde mumbled, pushing through the doors with his back, moving a stray curl of hair away from Bella’s cheek as he did so. She always looked after herself his Bella did. Proud of who she was. Just like him.

“Stop makin’ assumptions when I’m lyin ‘ere at death’s door would ya?” He imagined she would scold. “Just cos I’m unconscious don’t mean you can make up what you want me to say, alright? Bloody rude is what it is.”

Approaching the car, Hyde saw Sackler behind the wheel. The idiot better know how to drive fast or Hyde was going to rip out his jugular.

“If I was really making up what you’d say, I’d make up something much more filthy.” Hyde told her. His mind’s concoction of Bella didn’t respond to that, probably to prove a point or something.

That or the blood from her wounds was spreading, and it was getting to him a bit. He opened the back door and lay her down, gazing at her with what was sure to be a look of torturing fondness. Damn this woman.

“Just wake up and say what you want for real would you?” Hyde grumbled, brows furrowed with concern as a wound from her back began to leak on the upholstery. “Things’ll get awfully boring without you to flaunt my mischief to.”

“What was that sir?”

“Just drive Sackler,” Hyde growled, slamming the door. “And quickly damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. sorry if the editing is a bit rough, speed-wrote this chapter, hopefully will sort it all out soon <3


End file.
